The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Exochorda of hybrid origin. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Kolmagisno’. ‘Kolmagisno’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands with the goal of selecting new cultivars of Exochorda that are floriferous with upright plant habits.
‘Kolmagisno’ was derived from a cross made in by the Inventor in March of 2006 between an unnamed plant of Exochorda serratifolia (not patented) as the female parent and Exochorda macrantha ‘The Bride’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Kolmagisno’ was selected in 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor via stem cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands in June of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.